


Fire

by Alphinss



Series: Fictober [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Fictober, Mental Instability, Near Death Experiences, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphinss/pseuds/Alphinss
Summary: A tournament of death has its consequences.Goblet of Fire AU fic for #fictober18 day 2





	Fire

It burned. He could feel the pain ripple across him. Deep and uncontrollable.  It was like nothing he had ever felt before. He writhed in agony, his body refusing to hold him in place any longer. He crumbled like a burning leaf to the hard floor. He was not sure that he was going to survive this. It had taken three weeks. He wasn’t sure that he did. 

Water filled his lungs. He was left gasping for air that was not there. This was not how it was supposed to end. His limbs flailed helplessly and his heart hammered. Faster and faster, but there was no air. Black spots filled his vision. He didn’t want to die. Two months; he was sure a part of him had.

Hatred, pure and unadulterated. Hot and heavy in his heart; holding a weight that had never been there before. He couldn’t let it go. Wouldn’t let it go. It was part of him now. There was no going back from it.

The tri-wizard tournament was for eternal fame and glory. Harry had already had those. The only thing the tournament had given him was fear and hatred. Those were the things that would last an eternity.


End file.
